


Good boys hit the track

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Being turned on because of Mark Lee rapping, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Rap Battles, Roughness, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, going commando, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Jeno isn’t touching him yet, not properly, but he knows it doesn’t take much to take Mark apart. Mark who is good on stage, way more than good; he’s fierce, he’s the best kind of terrifying. Mark who becomes pliant and needy and quiet when he steps out of the spotlight. Jeno likes it all, Jeno wants it all.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Good boys hit the track

**Author's Note:**

> The Misfit Track video dropped today and my life quality has greatly improved.

“Fuck,” Mark exhales, back hitting the wall. The fire’s still burning in his eyes, blood pumping through his veins and Jeno can almost see the pulse on the side of his throat.

It’s always like this after a performance. Too many things going on. Too much adrenaline and Jeno’s glad they found a way to make use of the leftover.

“You were really good,” Jeno’s hands are firm on Mark’s shoulders. They are itching to be elsewhere. “Really damn good, Mark.”

“Thanks,” Mark mutters and Jeno feels his muscles gradually starting to relax. The dark lit corridor they’re at must be a health and safety hazard but they never cared and they’re not gonna start now.

Johnny’s voice echoes loud and clear from the main room of the club, hyping up the rapper that has just finished and announcing the next name on the list. The crowd is very much alive tonight, screaming so loud Jeno can feel the echo pulsating through his spine. 

“You’re so hot up there,” Jeno takes a step, zeroing out the distance between him and Mark. He’s half hard, has been since the moment Mark opened his mouth on stage. “And you’re so hot right now, too.”

“Yeah?” Mark manages a smirk. Jeno isn’t touching him yet, not properly, but he knows it doesn’t take much to take Mark apart. Mark who is good on stage, way more than good; he’s fierce, he’s the best kind of terrifying. Mark who becomes pliant and needy and quiet when he steps out of the spotlight. Jeno likes it all, Jeno wants it all.

“Yeah,” Jeno exhales, lips inches from Mark’s throat. He wants to fuck him up. He wants to bite him and leave marks for everyone to see. For their common friends, for Mark’s collegemates and professors, for everyone in this damn club. Mark’s art belong to everyone. Mark’s body belong to Jeno. They never agreed to be exclusive but right there, with adrenaline turning into something akin to anger Jeno lets himself feel possessive, lets it wash over him and Mark never seemed to mind.

“Sometimes I look for you in the crowd,” Mark says and Jeno’s hand slides down to his chest, plays idly with the little silver cross there.

“What do you see?” Jeno wants. He wants, and wants, and wants. He doesn’t know if he wants Mark choking on his cock. He doesn’t know if he wants to be holding Mark’s hips down on one of their shitty dorm beds. He only knows he wants Mark. He wants as much of him as he can take and then some more.

“You look at me like you’re ready to fall on your knees,” Mark’s hands are resting on Jeno’s love handles. Too gentle for Jeno’s liking. He wants to rile Mark up, wants him to be a little rough too.

Jeno is selfish. He wants it all. Late night at their studios working on their raps until the sun rises. Smoking and fucking lazily in the afternoon. Being on the stage together, Johnny screaming their names before a rap battle that will end up at that same corridor. He wants Mark’s nails painting his back bloody. This kind of anger is what makes him feel alive, so damn alive.

“I’m gonna take this as an invite,” Jeno says, feeling himself grinning from ear to ear. “I lost my chance when you were on the stage, but I can get on my knees just fine right here.”

The sound system in the club is shit. It’s deafening, but the slow rap coming from it has a good flow. Jeno wonders when Yangyang will go up. If he’s done already and Jeno missed it. It won’t be the first time and Yangyang won’t care anyway, he has his own boy staring up at him from the crowd.

Their first kiss of the night is sloppy, more teeth than anything and Jeno loves it. He loves how Mark’s back arches for a moment before Jeno’s palms push him back, flat on the wall. He licks the strawberry vodka from Mark’s mouth, lets Mark taste the whiskeys he had, lets Mark’s hands wander on his body, stop at his abdomen, brush across his nipples. Jeno becomes bold enough to find out that Mark has started getting properly hard, bulge rubbing against the back of Jeno’s hand. He enjoys making Mark a bit desperate. Just a bit, because making him feel good ultimately gives the biggest reward.

They pant against each other like there’s all the time in the world for them. Like there isn’t the chance that someone will stumble in the corridor and see them grunting in each other’s mouths. Has happened before, most likely will happen again and Jeno doesn’t give a shit. Let them see. Let them watch.

Mark’s voice is strained from rapping, hoarse from the alcohol, melodious to Jeno’s ears. Jeno knows where to touch, where to lick, where to press and rub and like clockwork Mark makes all kinds of noises for him.

“Wanna suck you off,” he whispers, licking the sweat off the side of Mark’s throat. “You did so well today, you deserve it.”

“I deserve you taking me home and fucking me,” Mark says, dark eyes looking up at Jeno, fingers on Jeno’s sides, scratching lightly above the thin fabric of his shirt.

Jeno grabs a fistful of orange hair, angling Mark’s head up. He’s enjoying the smirk on Mark’s lips when he’s breathing down his neck more than anything. “Maybe I will,” Jeno says. “Maybe I’ll take you home later.”

The floor is cold, the ratty dust-coated carpet doing nothing to alleviate the pressure on Jeno’s knees, but he doesn’t need comfort. He just needs Mark in his mouth.

They’ve done the exact same thing countless of times before. In the club, the university library, their dorm with Taeyong a thin door away. Jeno plays with the stray threads of Mark’s jeans for a moment, his palm against the tent of Mark’s pants.

“Come on,” Mark whines. He was never above whining -begging even- when the occasion called for it. So good and pliant. Always happy to be manhandled. Always compliant with Jeno’s wishes, dough between his hand. An easy game but none the less entertaining.

Mark’s heavy belt buckle clatters when Jeno works his pants open. He doesn’t bother pulling them down. “No underwear?” he snickers, taking Mark into his hand.

“No need for it,” Mark has a hand on Jeno’s hair, softly pulling and threading through dark strands.

“Always so practical,” Jeno spreads the beads of precum with his thumb, drawing slow circles on the head of Mark’s cock. He brings his hand to his lips, kitten licking the little mess left on his thumb. He always found it amusing that Mark tastes like every other person that Jeno has had down his throat but at the same time he also just tastes like Mark. Not that good, considering that precum and sweat and musk are a nasty combination, but as good as it goes when blowing someone.

It's still too dry for a handjob -Jeno hates dry handjobs- and he gets to work with his mouth right away, not sparing Mark a few preparatory pumps. He flats his tongue on Mark’s underside and does it his own way: messily. He grazes Mark with his teeth, feels how Mark shivers straight to his core.

Spit drips to the floor and on Mark’s shoes and Jeno takes a moment to sit back and admire his work. Mark’s chest is heaving and his eyes are closed. There’s bass shaking the walls along with the ever-loud rap. The crowd is alive and Jeno is so alive too, warm breath on the head of Mark’s cock, relishing the feeling of Mark’s fingers scratching his scalp before Jeno takes him into his mouth again.

He’s never been shy to show off and a bit of practice has desensitized his gag reflex enough to take Mark whole inside his mouth, feel him at the back of his throat. And Mark’s neither the bigger or thicker man Jeno has ever taken, but he’s good, he’s so good, flushed and responsive to every little thing and throbbing between Jeno’s lips.

It’s as fast as it’s messy. Mark taps his shoulder, he always does even though Jeno has told him he doesn’t need it. He keeps sucking until Mark spills into his mouth. He keeps sucking until he has swallowed every last drop, until Mark is asking him to stop moving with a shaky voice.

There’s a mess on the floor in between them and Jeno leans in to kiss Mark’s navel, the soft, warm skin he loves so much.

Johnny’s voice comes from the main room, announcing the night’s winner.

The crowd cheers louder than ever as Mark hastily tucks himself back into his pants and runs to the stage on trembling legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples)!


End file.
